Matrimonio al estilo Malfoy
by Cone-dmgw
Summary: Ron no esta dispuesto a permitir que el malvado de Draco Malfoy se case con su pequeña e inocente hermana Ginny. Veremos que hace para impedirlo


**Con mi hermana jamás. Me oíste Malfoy. Jamás!**

Si la vida me ha enseñado algo, es que nada es lo que parece o más bien que las cosas no siempre resultan como uno las planea. Un claro ejemplo de esto, es mi amor por Hermione, la mujer a logrado enamorarme profundamente y por la que suspiro todos los días, pero cuando la conocí a los 11 años de edad mi pensamiento a cerca de ella era totalmente diferente, por aquel entonces pensaba que era "una niña muy rara y antipática" y siempre me daba la impresión de ser la clásica chica de "yo lo se todo" y por supuesto si alguien por aquel entonces me hubiera insinuado que ella y yo tendríamos algo, le hubiera dado una paliza por insultarme de esa manera tan indignante, porque ese comentario era ofensivo aun si solo se tratara de un chiste.

Pero las cosas ahora son totalmente diferentes, las años pasaron y los sentimientos se trasformaron en algo dulce y agradable, así que paso de ser la niña extraña, a mi mejor amiga, en primer lugar para luego convertirse en el amor de mi vida y una de las razones por las que vivo. Por eso digo que la vida puede traerte grandes sorpresa como es mi caso, o grandes decepciones como es el caso de mi hermana, hace unos años ella también me sorprendió al contarnos a cerca de su novio, pero no de una manera agradable como es el caso de mi historia, sino de la forma mas horrible y irónica que uno se puede imaginar, ya que ella vino ha enamorarse de la persona mas despreciable y soberbia que he conocido, un Malfoy, pero no cualquier Malfoy, sino del mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

Ginevra, mi pequeña hermana, a la que siempre había intentado proteger para que evitara juntarse con escorias se termina enamorando de esa serpiente rastrera que no sabe otra cosa que presumir, ser mimado y un cobarde que se esconde detrás de su papito, la pregunta es ¿como paso esto?.

Durante la el cursado de la escuela ella lo odia tanto como yo, por eso cuando proclamo su amor al mundo casi sufro un infarto, como se puede pasar del odio al amor de esa manera y confesar de un día para otro que ellos son novios así como si nada. Jamás pensé que si quiera ella notara su presencia, tal vez cuando nos molestaba, pero no me parecía que lo amara o si quiera tuviera algún gusto por el chico, es mas perecía aborrecerlo y su antipatía era natural, ¿quien en este planeta quería estar cerca de alguien tan desagradable y ruin?, bueno al parecer ahora mi pequeña hermana no tenia problema en ese tema.

Lo que no termino por comprender es ¿como sucedió?, los Weasley y los Malfoy somos enemigos por naturaleza y es muy anormal encontrarnos con semejante situación, además es muy bien sabido que Ginny siempre ha estado enamorada de Harry; mi mejor amigo, su antiguo novio y la persona mas adecuada para ella, no solo porque es una buena persona, sincero, amable, alegre y sobre todo nada presumido a diferencia de ese huron albino. Aun recuerdo aquellos buenos días cuando ellos salían, fue aproximadamente por dos años durante nuestro 6º y 7º año en Hoagwarts, pero un buen día discutieron por alguna extraña razón y rompieron, mi pensamiento en ese entonces es que pronto volverían y nada sucedería, yo tenia muy claro que ellos eran el uno para el otro. Para mi desgracia y tristeza eso jamás sucedió, ella estaba empecinada que entre ellos solo podría haber una buena amistad, eso era todo, frase con la que termino de romper el corazón de mi casi hermano moreno. Debo admitir que conservé la esperanza mucho tiempo, ya que ella no se mostró con nadie en mucho tiempo, también admito que me extraño mucho, porque muchos chicos que conozco consideraban, muy a mi disgusto, que Ginny era muy linda, a pesar de eso los siguientes años no conocí a ningún novio formal, los gemelos; Fred y George aseguraban que ella tendría un novio a escondidas, descarte inmediatamente esa loca idea, conozco perfectamente a mi hermanita, ella jamás nos mentiría, ¿o por lo menos eso pensaba?...

Cuando fue que ella cambio a mi mejor amigo y elogio estar con alguien como la basura putrefacta de Malfoy, bueno eso si lo recuerdo perfectamente. Era una navidad, yo ya había terminado hacia dos años la escuela trabajado con Harry en el ministerio. Los dos éramos aurores, labor para la cual nos entrenamos mucho, así que pasábamos mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Por eso estaba muy emocionado de pasar navidad con mi familia y por fin estar todos reunidos como en los viejos tiempos. Mis tres hermanos mayores ya eran independientes por diferentes causas, Bill se casó y Percy y Charlie vivían fuera de casa por sus trabajos, solo Fred, George, Ginny y yo seguimos viviendo en la Madriguera con nuestros padres. Se perfectamente que solo en las fechas especiales conseguimos reunir a todo el clan Weasley, por eso se convierte una única, especial e inolvidable. Además en esas fechas, mi hermosa novia y mi amigo Harry que ya son como de la familia, están presentes, dudo que sin la presencia de ellos seria igual, aunque cada momento importante tiene su lado triste, aun recuerdo que mi amigo sufría un poco en cada fiesta que pasaba en mi hogar porque tenia que ver a mi hermana sin poder estar con ella, sabia que le dolía, pero el dolor que sentía no se comparaba a la Navidad en que Ginny anuncio su noviazgo, yo solo esperaba un lindo festejo y obtuve todo lo contrario, tengo que aceptar que el día si se volvió muy memorable, no de la manera que esperaba pero si me marco para siempre.

El día en cuestión todo se veía normal, solo que Ginny no estuvo en los preparativos de la fiesta como era costumbre, según ella tenia una invitación a cenar antes de poder acompañarnos, mis padres se molestaron un poco por eso, pero como ella es la niña de los ojos de ambos, termino por hacer su voluntad. Por eso Hermione fue quien ayudo a mi mama con la comida, antes de la hora de la cena mi hermana llego con una cara de preocupación y ansiedad muy pocas veces vista en ella, aun así nadie dijo nada, hasta que ella nos comunico que había invitado a alguien, todos nos extrañamos mucho, pero la sorpresas no terminaban ahí, unos minutos después de sentarnos a cenar alguien toco a la puerta, ella fue quien atendió pero todos teníamos puestos nuestra la vista y atención en el visitante ya que la intriga nos carcomía por dentro, nunca pero nunca en todo mi vida me hubiera imaginado que la persona que entraría por la puerta de mi comedor iba a ser Draco Malfoy, aun recuerdo que cuando lo visualice del todo frente a mi, casi me ahogo con la comida. El puso una gran sonrisa por la acción que acababa de hacer, mientras yo hacia una mueca de sorpresa y molestia al mismo tiempo

- Tranquilo Weasley- dijo descaradamente con esa sonrisa soberbia que recordaba- La comida no se ira a ningún lado

- Eso es algo que a ti no te importa- conteste enfurecido- Ginevra- le grite a mi hermana- Que hace este imbécil en mi casa

- No le digas así Ron- respondió irritada, luego realizo una acción que nos dejo pasmados a todos, tomo su mano- Familia- agrego ella como un anuncio- Les presento a mi novio- mi cara se quedo atónita- Draco Malfoy- yo no pude reaccionar inmediatamente, pero cuando por fin pude procesar las palabras que salieron de mi hermanita, me levante rápidamente a golpear al arrogante, petulante y insípido rubio que tenia frente a mi, como podía ser tan descarado y venir a mi casa para anunciar que era novio de Ginevra, en ese momento lo único que se me ocurrió es que todo era una treta para lastimarla, por consiguiente lo lógico es que le diera una paliza y así terminara con todos sus juegos perversos.

Para la suerte del huron, mi padre y Bill lo defendieron porque Ginny no dejaba de llorar, se muy bien que ella es la debilidad de mi padre y hermano, por eso no iban a permitir que lo lastimara. Esa noche se arruino por completo, yo estaba muy mal humorado y termine por discutir con Hermione que me pedía; "dejar que mi hermana arreglara su vida como quisiera", mientras por otra parte mi amigo Harry se fue inmediatamente al parecer no pudo soportar la escena sin que el corazón se le hiciera añicos. Y terminar de acabar mis males, ese inútil Malfoy consiguió hablar con mi papa y lograr convencerlo de que sus intenciones con Ginny eran reales, por lo cual autorizo su relación sino también su presencia indeseable en mi casa.

La noticia ciertamente revoluciono y sorprendió a todos en mi casa sobre todo a mí y mi madre, que protestaba constantemente. Por un lado ella estaba totalmente decepciona con mi padre por permitir que Ginevra cometía semejante locura, su idea era encerrar a mi hermana en su cuarto hasta que entrara en razón, yo la apoye sin dudarlo, pero para el gran corazón blando de mi padre, esa idea no era muy factible. Los demás, es decir mis hermanos se comportaban de diferentes maneras, Fred, George y Charlie estaban de acuerdo conmigo, mientras que Bill y Percy pensaban que mientras Ginny sea feliz y el no la lastima, no debíamos inmiscuirnos en el asunto. Además nos metieron una idea en la cabeza que luego lamente por haberlos escuchado, no dijeron que nadie aseguraría que esa relación dudara, ya que ella era una orgullosa Weasley y el un soberbio Malfoy. Creo que esa frase fue la que termino por convencer toda la familia y así dejáramos en paz a mi hermana, todos pensamos que pronto se acabaría y que cuando el le rompiera el corazón, mataríamos dos pájaros de un tiro; por un lado conseguíamos que ella de diera cuenta la clase de persona que es ese Malfoy y ya no quería verlo mas, en segundo lugar, si el la lastimaba nosotros podríamos tomar medidas en el asunto y por fin romperla la cara, cosa que había estado esperando desde hacia años.

De esta manera pasaron los días, que ser trasformaron en meses y luego en unos largos dos años, aproximadamente. Siempre hubo discusiones con Ginny por el tema de su novio odioso, pero como era la costumbre ella terminaba por hacer lo que según su parecer "el corazón dictaba" o dicho de otra manera seguir su relación con Malfoy. Nunca logre llevarme bien con el, es mas creo que ahora me llevo peor que antes, no soporto ver como besuquea a mi hermana o todavía es aun mas traumático ver la forma en que la toca, es un depravado que quiere abusar de su inocencia. Siempre que viene a mi casa, se encierran en su habitación, yo tengo tanto miedo por ella, por eso estoy constantemente tocando la puerta de su cuarto para saber si el no le hizo algo horrible. Pero lo que paso la semana pasaba fue la gota que colmo el vaso, ella había salido a cenar con el, como de costumbre, solo que en lugar de llegar a las diez y media como estaba pactado, vino a las 12 de la noche y encima acompañada de ese gusano que dice ser su novio, solo que esta vez se quedaron en mi pórtico, todos bajamos inmediatamente a ver que sucedía. Miramos por la ventana para observar la escena mas grotesca que un Weasley puede soportar; ese teñido besuqueaba de manera indecente a mi hermana mientras la tenia acorralada en una esquena de la pared, era una escena muy obscena, todos estábamos muy indignados pero como yo ninguna. Así que reaccione antes que cualquiera, abrí la puerta y separe a esos dos, luego intente golpear a ese pervertido, cosa que no logre con mucho excito pero por lo menos mis padres se enojaron mucho y prohibirán que Draco volviera a mi casa hasta que aprendiera a comportarse.

Ginny no tomo muy bien la noticia, es mas ha estado muy triste durante toda la semana, ya que mis padres por primera vez en mucho tiempo no han sido flexibles con su castigo. Sinceramente pienso que estos días han permitido que ella reflexione a cerca de su relación con ese patán, para que entienda que el y ella jamás podrán estar juntos mientras ella viva en esta casa.

Pero hoy es un día especial, mi pequeña hermana cumplirá sus 21 años de edad, por eso le estamos preparando una gran sorpresa en mi casa, es una cena sencilla con la familia y algunos amigos; incluyendo por supuesto a mi novia y amigo Harry, quien a pesar de todo lo sucedido no se alejo de nosotros. Ginevra lo único que pedio de regalo a mis padres, fue que la dejaran salir por la tarde con Draco, ellos al principio se mostraron muy reacios, pero como es su cumpleaños no les dejo mas opción que terminar por aceptar, sin mencionar que el incidente ya había sido hace mas de una semana y con suerte, quien sabe tal vez esta seria la ultimas vez que supiéramos del chico. Eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche, hora en que mi padre solicito el regreso de Ginny, todos los invitados la estábamos en el comedor con una gran sonrisa y un letrero de fondo que decía feliz _**"Que tengas un hermoso cumpleaños Ginny" **_pintado con nuestras manos, incluyendo la pequeña mano de mi sobrina de 1 año y meses. Fred era el encargado de vigilar que ella apareciera por el la chimenea, pasaron 5 minutos y el entro gritando que ella había llegado, todos nos pusimos en nuestro lugar y la esperamos. Cuando ella apareció, gritamos eufóricos, provocando que ella saltara por la sorpresa y el asombro, pero una vez que todos nos calmamos, notamos que ella había estado llorando. Admito que lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue la rata de Malfoy, pero también cabía la posibilidad que fuera porque habían terminado definitivamente por eso espere que mi hermana hablara

- Cariño, sucedió algo?- pregunto mi madre preocupada, desde la distancia, pero algo en ella cambio rotundamente, en su rostro se mostró una gran sonrisa de felicidad y entusiasmo como nunca en mi vida había observado en ella. Las lagrimas volvía a caer pero estas no parecían de tristeza sino todo lo contrario, mi corazón latía a mil por hora porque me temía lo peor, pero mi imaginación no era nada a comparación de la noticia que Ginny anuncio frente a todos

- Me lo pidió- dijo saltando de emoción- Mama! Papa!- gritaba- Draco, me pidió que me casara con el!- declaro muy feliz

- No es cierto- logre articular aun duro como una piedra

- Si lo es- respondió ella- Sino, miren- agrego extendiendo su mano y mostrando una gran joya de oro con una diamante de tamaño colosal incrustado en el mismo. Todos estábamos en shock, aunque eso al parecer no le importaba mucho a ella porque seguía gritando muy emocionada. Mi novia fue la única que se animo a preguntar, lo que nadie podía

- Y tu que le dijiste?

- Que si!- grito igualmente emocionada como hace unos minutos, luego se detuvo a mirarnos- Que nadie me va a felicitar?- pregunto preocupada. Nadie terminaba de caer en cuenta sobre la situación, creo que porque muchos sentíamos que el corazón se nos iba a salir por lo atemorizados que estábamos, sin mencionar que casi podía oír como el corazón de mi amigo Harry se terminaba de acabar, claro si quedaba algo de él.

- Claro que si- dijo mi novia fingiendo mucha felicidad y abrazando a mi hermana- Felicidades amiga!- agrego con una falsa sonrisa

- Si, Ginny- dijeron los gemelos juntos- Felicidades!- prosiguieron abrazándola

- Estoy feliz por ti, hermana- dijo Percy mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos

- Lo mismo digo- siguió Charlie imitando a Percy

- No puedo creer que mi pequeña hermanita se va a casar- admitió Bill tocando el rostro de Ginny de manera tierna- Esto si que es una sorpresa. Pero si a ti te hace feliz, a mi también

- Gracias- contesto ella casi llorando mientras mi hermano la abrazaba fuertemente, no es de extrañas ya que ellos son muy unidos. Mi cuñada y mi sobrina también la abrazaron y le desearon lo mejor. Luego fue turno de mis padres, quienes no estaban del todo convencidos pero al parecer no querían armar revuela, por lo menos hoy

- Hija- repuso mi madre- Estas segura que quieres esto?- cuestiono

- Por supuesto mama, nunca en mi vida he estado más segura de algo- respondió con mucha confianza

- Pues si así es- contesto con un poco de tristeza- Te felicito, mi vida- luego la acogió entre sus brazos con unas cuantas lágrimas. Por fin fue turno de mi padre

- Ohhh Ginny- dijo mirándola- Ya eres una toda una mujer. Y una muy hermosa igual que tu madre- ella sonrío por su cumplido- No puedo creer que ya estés en edad para casarte- confeso triste- Pero si eso es lo que tu corazón te dicta- ella asintió con la cabeza- Te padre te acompañara hasta el final. Tomes la decisión que tomes

- Gracias patito- luego se abrazaron muy fuertemente, parecía que mi padre no quería dejar ir a su pequeña, pero al final término por aceptar

- Felicidades Ginny- dijo mi amigo muy consternado extendiendo su brazo, se que debía ser muy doloroso para el, y por suerte ella lo comprendió y acepto su gesto sin problemas, luego me miro

- Y tu Ron, no dirás nada?- cuestiono. Iba a gritarle y decirle que dejara de cometer semejante locura, que recobrara por favor la cordura pero algo en su mirada me detuvo, así que decidí que si quería terminar con esta locura tendría que ser de otra manera, que no fuera hiriendo a mi hermana

- Felicidades Ginny- conteste con una sonrisa algo torcida- Solo espero que estés tomando la decisión correcta- agregue un tanto preocupado

- Lo estoy- aseguro- Ahora abrázame- dijo corriendo a mis brazos, la tome muy fuerte y mientras lo hacia observe a todos en la habitación, algunos estaban con una sonrisa, otros algo preocupados.

Respire hondo, era momento de tomar medidas drásticas en el asunto, mañana mismo resolvería esta asunto. Ese imbécil de Draco Malfoy piensa que se va a salir con la suya y llevarse a mí hermana así como así, esta muy equivocado.

El resto de la noche paso sin mucho drama, Ginny les contó a mi mama, Hermione y Fleur como es que ese tonto novio suyo le pidió compromiso, si siquiera le preste atención, lo único que estaba en mi mente es que en la mañana siguiente me enfrentaría cara a cara con ese rubio teñido y pondría fin a este asunto. La fiesta termino muy rápido y todos regresaron a sus hogares respectivos, para mi suerte Hermione se ofreció a acompañara a Harry, debe haber notado lo afligido que estaba, así que no dije nada al respecto, pero les aclare que necesitaba verlos para almorzar al día siguiente y así organizar ciertos asuntos. Ellos comprendieron que se trataba de algo importante y dijeron que me esperaban en el departamento de Harry.

A la mañana siguiente, me levante muy temprano, me bañe, me vestí y desayune muy temprano, ya que el lugar a donde tenia planeado ir no era nada agradable, sentí que tenia que tener todas las fuerzas posibles para hacer lo que tenia planeado, tome mi varita y salí de mi casa sin que nadie lo notara. Tome el polvo flu en mis manos y pronuncie el único lugar que jamás pensé que iría en mi vida "la empresa Malfoy", dije resignado pero con mucho valor. Unos segundos después aparecí en el lugar, subí por el ascensor hasta el ultimo puso donde supuestamente estaban solo las cabezas de la compañía, allí había una recepcionista que me miro raro en cuento me vio, aun así me acerque a ella y le dije muy decidido

- Quiero ver a Malfoy

- Lucius o Draco?- pregunto ella

- Draco- conteste rápidamente, es que estaba tan molesto que había olvidado decirle el nombre del huron

- Tiene una cita?

- No- conteste confundido

- Entonces tendrá que esperar a ver si el puede atenderlo- me contesto de mala manera

- Dígale que soy Ronald Weasley, y estoy seguro que se hará tiempo para atenderme- agregue de la misma mala manera que ella me contesto

- Espero- decreto molesta. La chica ingreso a una de las oficinas, una de las puertas mas grandes, solo había dos de esas por lo cual me hacia suponer que la otra era del padre de Draco. Luego de unos minutos ella regreso

- El señor Malfoy dice que pase

Ingrese firme y decidido, empuje las puertas para que estas se abrieran, delante de mi se rebelo una gran oficina llena de ventanas, el lugar tenia un estilo muy elegante pero algo oscuro para mi gusto, ya que casi todo tenia un color verde oscuro, al final de un largo pasillo, se encontraba un escritorio, con una gran silla hecha de terciopelo de color negro y sobre ella mi peor enemigo y la persona que había venido a buscar: Draco Malfoy con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

- Que te trae por aquí? CUÑADO- dijo con un tono burlón

- Tu sabes muy bien porque estoy aquí- declare molesto- Quería ver al cobarde que no da la cara- agregué burlándome de el

- Para tu información no fui, solo porque Ginny me lo pidió. Pero mañana haremos la cena para anunciar a las dos familias nuestro compromiso, así que muerde la lengua antes de hablar de mi, comadreja

- Muy chistoso Malfoy- dije irónicamente- Mejor contéstame, que clase de hechizo utilizaste con mi hermana para envolverla de esa manera? Huron

- Yo no he hecho nada- aseguro- Ella me ama, porque no simplemente lo aceptas y listo

- Eso jamás- afirme- No voy a dejar que mi pequeña hermana se case con alguien como tu. Antes muerto- el sonrío por mi afirmación

- Eso se puede arreglar- dijo parándome y desafiándome con su mirada fría

- No crees que te tengo miedo- conteste muy seguro de mi mismo- Y te afirmo que are hasta lo imposible porque esa boda no se realice

- Quiero verte intentarlo- contesto molesto- No podrás contra mi pelirrojo sin gracia

- Eso lo veremos, rubio insípido

- Entonces esto es la guerra idiota- respondió con sus ojos llenos de furia

- Así parece- proseguí yo con la misma mirada- Prepárate porque no me conoces enojado- lo amenace

- No tu prepárate- contradijo- Porque yo como enemigo soy el peor. Y créeme no te tengo nada, pero nada de miedo.

- Pues peor para ti, porque no sabrás ni que te golpeo

- Eso ya lo veremos- luego tomo asiento en su lugar otra vez- Ya puedes irte- dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano

- No soy un perro para que me saques

- Tienes razón- aseguro- Eres una comadreja- yo lo mire molesto- Seguridad!- grito y de repente por la puerta aparecieron dos hombres muy grandes con sus varitas que me sujetaron. Intente tomar mi varita, consiguiendo que Malfoy sonriera- Será inútil Weasley, en este lugar la única magia que funciona es la de un Malfoy o la que un Malfoy autoriza- dijo con mucha satisfacción- Ahora saquen a este tonto de mi vista- ellos obedecieron y lo único que puede hacer es gritarle mientras me iba

- Esto no ha acabado Malfoy! Tu no te casaras con mi hermana! Nunca, entendiste, Nunca!- grite por ultima vez

Fin Pov Ron

Pov Draco

Como esperaba, después de haberle pedido matrimonio a Ginevra su hermano imbécil vino aquí a amenazarme, las cosas entre nosotros nunca han sido buenas pero ahora me temo lo peor, no porque le tenga miedo sino porque se que esta muy empecinado en impedir mi boda con mi amaba pelirroja y eso no lo puedo permitir. Me costo mucho conseguir el lugar que tengo junto a Ginny para que este mequetrefe venga a arruinar mis planes. Así que tengo que detenerlo como esa y para eso necesito ayuda. Llame a mi secretaria

- Si señor?- pregunto la chica algo asustada por mi voz de molestia

- Manda a llamar a Zabini

- Si señor

- Lo quiero aquí en 5 minutos

- Como usted diga señor- dijo y salio de mi oficina. Mientras tanto durante la espera yo reflexionaba sobre la situación, se quería que mi novia se transforme pronto en mi mujer tendría que vencer la barrera de su familia y eso ya era algo bastante complicado. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el golpe de la puerta

- Señor- dijo la secretaria- El señor Zabini ya esta aquí

- Hazlo pasar- declare. Ella se fue y unos segundos después vi entrar a mi amigo con una gran sonrisa arrogante como la mía, supongo que es muy característica de los de Slytherin

- Hola Draco- saludo muy cordialmente- Dime que me mandaste a llamar por algo importante. Porque estaba divirtiéndome mucho con mi novia

- Si es muy importante- anuncio- Voy a casarme

- Ohh- se limito a contestar- Y quieres mi consentimiento?- dijo burlonamente- No seria mejor el de tu novia

- Cállate Blaise- conteste molesto- Tu sabes muy bien que no es por eso que te llame

- Entonces… acláramelo amigo

- Ayer le pedí matrimonio a Ginny

- Otra vez?- cuestiono

- Si, pero esta vez acepto

- Bueno, ya era hora. Supongo que seré el padrino?- afirmo

- Supones bien- asegure, el sonrío complacido- Y como padrino, necesito tu ayuda en algo

- Dime? Te ayudare en todo lo que este a mi alcance- respondió maliciosamente

- Se trata de la comadreja menor de sus hermanos. Quiere arruinar todo y no lo puedo permitir. Espere mucho para poder casarme por fin con mi preciosa pelirroja para que este tarado venga a arruinar mis planes

- Entiendo- respondió- Pero como sabes que hará algo? siempre te amenaza, pero nunca hace nada

- Esta vez es diferente. Lo siento, se que planea algo y eso no me gusta

- Esta bien. Cuenta conmigo. Te aseguro que esta boda se llevara a cabo, sea como sea- dijo muy seguro- No te preocupes Draco, tendrás "tu felices para siempre" muy pronto

- Confío en ti- conteste

- Bueno si no hay nada más que hablar me voy. Mi novia me debe estar esperando

- Mándale saludos a Luna

- Lo haré- respondió encaminandose a la salida

- Ah- agregue- Y esta noche tenemos una cena, espero verlos ahí a los dos

- No faltaremos. Además de seguro Ginny, no permitiría que su mejor amiga faltara

- Es cierto

- Nos vemos Draco. Y recuerda, Ginny te ama. Y eso ni su familia, ni nadie lo pueden cambiar, así que cambia esa cara

- Supongo que tienes razón

- Siempre la tengo

Me quede un rato pensando hasta que el sonido de la puerta me interrumpió otra vez

- Señor- dijo la secretaria nuevamente- Su novia, es decir, la señorita Weasley lo busca

- Hazla pasar inmediatamente- me pare y la espere, ella entro con una gran sonrisa y corrió a abrazarme. Me beso de manera dulce y lenta, haciendo que mi corazón latiera mucho más rápido

- Buenos días- me saludo

- Buenos días- le devolví el saludo- Que trae por aquí a la mujer más linda del mundo y próxima señora Malfoy

- Quería desayunar contigo, puedes?

- Claro, para ti siempre puedo

- Que bueno- contesto con una sonrisa de alegría

- Y dime como tomaron la noticia en tu casa?- me anime a preguntar

- Mejor de lo que pensaba. Al principio algo extraños, pero luego todos me felicitaron, incluyendo a Ron

- No me digas- conteste sarcásticamente, porque después de la escena que tuve esta mañana, estaba seguro que su hermano no estaba nada de acuerdo

- Si a mi también me sorprendió. Pero me alegro mucho

- Ya les dijiste lo de la cena?

- Le dije a mi mama. Ella se encargara de decirles a todos. Todavía no he encontrado a Luna para charlar con ella y pedirle que sea mi madrina de boda. Sabes en donde estará?

- Donde siempre amor. Con Blaise

- Que piensas que están haciendo?

- Lo mismo que tú y yo- dije con una voz seductora mientras la besaba en el cuello

- Todavía no estamos haciendo nada- dijo ella entre rizas

- Lo has dicho bien mi amor. Todavía…- luego la bese muy fuerte y la lleve a mi escritorio y la senté sobre el, beso cada parte de su hermoso cuerpo, mientras oigo los hermosos sonidos que salen de su garganta por lo que le hago. Lo único que me hace olvidar los problemas que tengo y todo lo que me pasa es estar junto a ella, por eso no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad que la vida me dio, voy a hacer que Ginevra Weasley sea pronto Ginevra Malfoy, así tenga que pasar por encima de todo el mundo y sobre por la comadreja menor.


End file.
